


Long Time, No See

by boopboopbeedoop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breathplay, Degradation, Jealousy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboopbeedoop/pseuds/boopboopbeedoop
Summary: Felix reunites with you at Garreg Mach five years after the war in Fodlan begins, and your former classmates are taking notice of you. Felix, loath as he is to admit it, is a bit jealous.





	Long Time, No See

**Author's Note:**

> so this was written for a very good friend of mine!! i haven't written in several weeks sooooo why not write porn?? fuck it

Ever since you had returned to Garreg Mach, a lot had changed. Your classmates had grown up, many taking their posts; the political landscape of Fodlan was changing rapidly; most of the residents surrounding the monastery had left the area.

Then, of course, there was your relationship with Felix.

The two of you had reunited during the day of the Millennium Festival; he seemed not only shocked, but excited to see you. He didn’t even resist when you threw your arms around him and pulled him into a hug. A few weeks after you both decided to stay at the monastery, he had done something you never thought he’d do - he asked you if you wanted to date him. His face reddened deeply as your eyes widened in shock, and it took you the better part of an hour to convince him you weren’t making fun of him. He had reasoned that if anything ever happened on the battlefield, he wouldn’t want to leave the question unasked.

So, even as the war in Fodlan raged on, the two of you had each other to return home to. Surprisingly, Felix was a very conscientious man, though he was still a bit impatient and could be a little on the too-blunt side.

One thing you had noticed, however, was his jealous streak.

He was never outright mean, but he frequently caught his former classmates casting sidelong glances at you, and he would tense at the sight. On this particular day, however, he was convinced he was going to lose his mind.

Sylvain had pulled you aside to say hello (and then some). Felix was approaching when he saw you talking to the noble, and caught the tail end of your conversation.

“...So what do you say? I think you and me getting a little tea together is exactly what we need. Don’t you?”

“That’s sweet of you, Sylvain,” you chuckled in response, “but I’ve got some things I need to do today. Maybe some other time?”

“Please, the next time you want tea, keep me in mind! You know I’d never say no.”

You smiled and turned to your boyfriend, walking up toward the greenhouse as Felix followed. He didn’t say anything until you got there to harvest the vegetables you planted.

“He was being awfully chummy.”

“Oh, come on, Felix, you know how he is. He’s been like that literally for like, his entire life, right?”

“That doesn’t make it any better.”

You rolled your eyes playfully, handing Felix the basket. Lorenz stood on the opposite end of the room, observing the large leafy plants. He gave you a smile and a nod as he noticed your presents. You stood on your tip-toes to grab a fruit from a tree, and Felix cast a glance over at Lorenz and noticed him giving your frame a once-over. And then another one. His lip twitched and his brows furrowed, his grip on the basket tightening.

“The _plants_ are looking lovely today, aren’t they, Lorenz?” His teeth clenched as he emphasized the word.

Lorenz snapped to attention and looked at Felix, cheeks dusted as he realized he had been caught.

Lorenz cleared his throat awkwardly. “...Yes, Felix. They’re definitely in bloom today.” He turned around to avoid eye contact with either of you, embarrassed. Felix’s eyes continued to burn holes in the back of the noble’s head as you tossed fruits and vegetables into the basket.

As the two of you approached the dining hall, you looked over at Felix, still as stony and silent as before.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, nudging him gently with your elbow.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he scowled.

“Are you sure? You’re acting weird.”

“I’m not acting weird.”

Your eyes narrowed, but you dropped the subject.

The two of you went back to the kitchen, where Dedue was chopping vegetables to prepare for the night’s meal. Sitting in the corner, carrying on a conversation with him, was Dimitri. You were glad to see Dimitri was starting to return to his old self, and that he was speaking so freely with his vassal was a good sign.

“You’re on kitchen duty today, Dedue?” you asked, greeting him cheerfully.

“I am,” the man responded curtly.

“Oh, that’s always good news! Is Dimitri helping you?”

“No, His Highness simply asked to accompany me. We’re just continuing a conversation from earlier.”

You looked over at Dimitri, and smiled. “It’s nice to see you, Dimitri.”

The prince returned your expression as stood up, striding over toward you. “Thank you for bringing the extra vegetables, both of you.” He looked to Felix, and placed a hand on your shoulder. “The two of you are always so reliable. I’m lucky to have you both on my side.” His hand slid down, rubbing your arm a bit, his face softened further. You gave a small laugh and waved goodbye to the both of them.

“Felix,” you chided, “you didn’t say a word the entire time you were in there. I know you don’t like Dimitri, but you usually have at least some kind of insult for him. It’s weird.”

“...Come on. We’ll talk about it in my quarters.” He lengthened his stride as you headed for the dorms. You caught up to him, relieved that he would at least talk to you about it.

That thought promptly left as you entered his room, as you were pushed roughly against the door as Felix’s lips descended upon yours. Before you could even process what happened, his hands clenched your arms as he began kissing your face.

“Those fucking animals,” he growled into your ear, “pawing at you and acting the way they did….”

“Felix!” you gasped as his teeth sunk into your earlobe, a shot of arousal coursing down your spine. “Wh-What are you talking about?”

“How did you not notice?”he sneered. “Sylvain is always preying on you. And did you see the way Lorenz was looking at you? It was like he had found a prime cut of meat at a butcher…and that damn boar and his fucking lap dog!” he emphasized his tone by squeezing your ass, nails digging into the flesh. “What makes him think he can touch you that way?”

Before you could interrupt to mention that Dedue had hardly said two words to you, he was bringing his hand down onto your ass in a sharp slap. With his other hand he wrenched your collar aside, lips making contact with your exposed skin.

“I guess I’ll just have to remind them who you belong to, hm?” You let out a moan as you felt him sucking on your skin, teeth joining to leave behind a large bruise, which began purplng quickly. He smirked and admired his work, before gripping your hips and turning you so that your back was to him. You had forgotten just how damn strong he was as he easily flipped you around. You gasped as you felt him press up against your backside, a familiar hardness grinding between your cheeks.

“You have no fucking idea,” he gasped, fingers kneading your hips, “how hard it is for me to keep calm watching those animals treat you like that.” He gripped your chin and turned your head to look at him, your face flushed and your mouth open and panting.

“You like this, don’t you?” he asked through clenched teeth. “You like seeing how much you can wind me up, hm?”

You attempted to shake your head (even though you definitely enjoyed it), but Felix’s grip tightened and held your head in place. You heard a familiar jingling noise, and realize it’s him undoing his belt with his other hand. He doesn’t other to remove any clothing; instead, you see him simply pull his cock out of the opening on his pants, and he pulling yours down till they were resting just below your ass. He leaned down to deliver another bite to your ear.

“Well, then,” he whispered darkly, “if you’re going to act like a slut….”

He sheathed himself inside you, seating himself completely in one smooth thrust.

“...I’m just going to have to treat you like a slut.”

He began a punishing pace immediately, pure sensation all the way through to your fingers and toes as Felix speared you with his thick length. His grip on your hips was sure to leave bruises, ones that you wouldn’t terribly mind seeing in the morning.

He was awfully precise with one of his thrusts, ripping a cry from your throat. Two of Felix’s fingers invaded your mouth and pressed down on your tongue, effectively choking the sound.

“Now, now,” he chided, voice hoarse with his own arousal, “you wouldn’t want any of those animals to hear you, would you? They would be awfully jealous of me if they could hear what I do to you…”

You let out a groan around his fingers, your tongue laving over the thick digits.

You gasped aloud as you felt Felix’s hips meet yours, and your throat choked down a growing moan as he ground them against you in a circle. The tip of his thick length brushed all those sensitive spots inside you, and you could feel your face heating up with the effort to keep your voice down combined with your arousal. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding as he slowly slid out of you, only to yelp when you felt him slam back in. He repeated the motion, pulling a full moan from you, but this was quickly cut off by those two thick, calloused fingers sliding nearly to the back of your throat. Felix didn’t bother to let you adjust to the intrusion before setting a punishing pace. You shivered as you felt him chuckle lowly into your ear. 

“So noisy,” he chided, a hint of sadistic playfulness evident in his murmur, “it’s almost as if you want those animals to hear you.”

You whined around his fingers, a sound that he responded to by beginning to pump his fingers in and out of your mouth. “Suck,” he hissed, tone commanding. You complied, hollowing your cheeks and sucking on his digits in order to keep the sounds trapped in your throat. Felix let out an amused hum, his pace not faltering. 

“Looks like we have to keep that slutty mouth of yours busy,” he growled, his free hand tightening its grip on your hips. “Otherwise, you’d cry out loud enough for everyone to hear you. Tell me, do you want one of those lowlifes to come barge in here and join in?”

Your voice, trying so hard to cry out in your arousal, simply vibrated around his fingers. 

“Tell me,” he repeated with a scowl, punctuated by a particularly precise thrust of his hips, “do you think some power-hungry fool like Dimitri could fuck you like this? Could he satisfy you like I could?”

You shook your head, the stimulation prompting tears to prick at the corners of your eyes. 

“Hmm, and I bet you think that lap dog of his could fill your mouth, too. Or perhaps Lorenz would hear what I do to you and think he can take advantage of the situation....would you let him?”

There was a biting, laughing quality to Felix’s voice, almost sarcastic. You let out an “nn-nn” and shook your head, which prompted Felix to leave a searing bite in the crook of your neck. 

“Of course not,” he growled, “because you know that you belong to me and me alone.”

You involuntarily tightened around Felix’s length at this, and it caused him to bite down into your skin to hold back his own noise. He squeezed your ass hard, blunt nails digging into the supple flesh. He removed his soaked fingers from your tongue, a trail of saliva breaking from the tips of his digits to fall against your chin, joining the drool that was beginning to leak from the corners of your moth. That hand came to rest at your neck, his thumb and index fingers gripping the sides in a tantalizing threat. You were gasping as Felix was pistoning his hips into you with unyielding strength, at his mercy as his other hand kept you in place by the hip. 

You were jolted by him shifting you, pulling you away from the wall and pulling your hips out before plunging his cock back in. The new angle allowed him to reach even deeper, and a high-pitched gasp escaped your lips. Felix draped himself over you, and you could feel the heat coming off his body even through his clothes. The hand that he kept around your neck began to squeeze at the sides - you could still breathe, but it was enough to make your breaths raspy and keep your voice down. The light pressure stoked the fire burning in your core, and the sensation of Felix’s thick cock spreading you apart, reaching all those wonderful spots inside you, kept it building steadily towards its inevitable conclusion. 

A dark chuckle snapped you back to the present as Felix brought himself to your ear again. 

“Look at you,” he sneered, “look how well you’re taking me.” He leaned back and his pace slowed as he deliberately watched himself slide out of you, and reveled in the lewd wet sound as he pushed himself back in. You whined, having the steady path to your orgasm suddenly halted by the interruption. 

“Oh, what’s the matter?” He cooed mockingly. “Are you upset because I’m not going to let you get off so easily?” 

You groaned in exasperation and turned your head to look at him. “Felix, come on!” you hissed, “I’m so close, please...”

Felix scoffed, pulling completely out and stroking himself languidly. “Hmm. Are you sure? I bet someone like Sylvain would be able to make you cum fast enough for your liking.”

“That’s not what I want!” you protested, smacking the wall for emphasis. He quirked an eyebrow, his lip curling slightly.

“Then what do you want?”

You sighed in frustration, cheeks red and eyes blurring with the prospect of saying your thoughts aloud. 

“...You.”

You gasped as a swift hand struck your ass cheek. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

Tears threatened to spill from the corners of your eyes as you clenched your jaw, your walls tightening around the emptiness you wanted so badly to be filled. “I want you, Felix!” you exclaimed, trying not to raise your voice. “Please, I want you to fuck me, I want you to make me cum, I—“

You were cut off by the feeling of being suddenly full, Felix burying himself into you hurriedly. Both of his hands came to grip your hips like a vice, pulling you back onto his dick with each of his thrusts. 

“Is this what you wanted?” he purred, leaning down to lick at a bruise in your shoulder from his earlier bites. “You wanted me to fuck you rough and quick, didn’t you?” He paused, teeth sinking into flesh near the mark, the surface area of your soreness increasing with each harsh suck he gave your neck. He released you with a pop before gritting into your ear. “But how do I know you couldn’t get one of those other animals to do this for you?”

You shuddered at the remark, spine chilled by Felix’s possessive tendency. Sure, someone like Dimitri or Sylvain or Lorenz would likely be willing to fuck you, but they were either too gentle or self-absorbed to really deliver what you wanted - and each snap of Felix’s slender hips into your backside reminded you of this fact. Felix had marked you, had claimed you, and despite his jealous streak, had ensured that you wouldn’t need to seek the company of any other. The heat that had been building in your core was rapidly returning, and you found yourself wishing you were sucking on Felix’s fingers again to keep yourself from moaning his name. 

Felix must have been able to tell you were slipping, because you heard a short scoff behind you before hearing a simple, but daunting command. 

“Beg.”

You turned, face flushed with arousal, eyes hazy with stimulation. Felix didn’t falter, but he made eye contact with you as he rasped out the command again. 

“Beg. I want you to beg me to let you cum.”

Your eyes widened, half in embarrassment and half in pure arousal. You clenched around him, and you could hear a small choking noise wrench from Felix’s throat. As much as you wanted to see him fall apart, the ache between your thighs was becoming overwhelming and your legs were beginning to shake with the effort of keeping yourself upright. So you turned your head so Felix would hear you (you certainly weren’t about to scream his name here) and began to plead. 

“Felix....please, I need it...” you let out a sob at a particularly harsh thrust. Even after your sighs, he kept going at his breakneck pace. He spanked you once again. 

“You little brat,” he hissed, “if you’re going to beg, do it properly. I know what a filthy little slut you can be, now talk like one.”

You took in a deep, shuddering breath before making another attempt. 

“Felix...please...I need to cum so bad, I’m so close...” you had to steel yourself once again as you felt him splitting you open harder and deeper than you had anticipated. “I want to cum, Felix, please, let me cum!”

Feeling you tightening around him with your impending orgasm, Felix threaded a hand through the hair that was exposed on the back of your head to keep you still while his opposite hand pulled you back onto his cock.

“Who do you belong to?” the question came from seemingly nowhere, eked out between each intense thrust.

It took you a moment to gather yourself, Felix’s fingers digging ever deeper into your flesh - you were surprised he didn’t break skin.

“You, Felix,” you gasped, your control on your voice loosening with every passing second, “you, I belong to you, I--fuck!”

This barrage of stimulation didn’t last long, as you felt your legs quivering with your orgasm. It had hit you hard and fast, two adept fingers slipping back to your throat to choke down any incriminating sounds. You spasmed around Felix, your hips bucking involuntarily to ride out the mind-wiping orgasm you had just experienced. You could feel a rumbling behind you before realizing it was Felix growling, and then a familiar warmth began to fill your core. You could feel Felix’s length twitching as he spilled inside you, grinding his own hips against yours as he rode both of you out of your bliss. 

When the sensation started to fade, Felix slowly withdrew himself from you. You both gasped as soon as his softening cock was completely out, and Felix gripped your ass cheek to spread you open a bit. He watched, dazed, as a glob of his own cum dripped out and down your thigh. He gave your ass a light smack and helped keep you upright as he cleaned both of you off with a rudimentary rag (which he had made from remnants of an old shawl he was wearing). He eased you down to the floor, giving you an oddly gentle kiss on the forehead. 

“You’re okay?”

You looked up at him, a bit dazed, but relaxed and satisfied. You nodded, your lips curling up into a small smile. “I’m more than okay,” you muttered in response. 

A dark flush colored Felix’s cheeks at the response. “...okay. I just wanted to be sure - I know how you can be.” He coughed nervously at the thrown-together line, peeking outside the crack of the door for anyone’s additional presence. 

When the two of you were finally alone, Felix accompanied you back to his dorm. He didn’t give you a good night kiss or anything, but he did pull you into a short but tight hug and thanked you for spending time with him today.

It wasn’t exactly romantic, but you could feel more in the gesture than what Felix could possibly say. 

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @ heavens-door-stories tho this is the first 3H fic i've written since the game came out. i can't wait to write more bc boy howdy does this cast have me feeling Some Type of Way


End file.
